Rose the Vampire Slayer
by GuardianD
Summary: When Hotch and the team are called to a weird case in the middle of the woods, why is there a beautiful stranger threatening to burn the body of the victim at the crime scene! ONESHOT! I DO NOT OWN EITHER STORY/TV SHOW! not a RosexReid story! ReidPov


**Just a one shot I thought would be funny, reviews are always nice : )**

Reid POV

"Guys, J.J just got another case for us, it's a really weird one." Hotch said coming into the room, I set down the book I was reading and stood up along with Morgan and Emily.

"Where is it?" Morgan asked.

"Spokane Washington, right on the boarders of the city, some hikers found the body." J.J. answered the question as she caught up with us as we walked through the halls of Quantico out to the cars to go to the airport.

Getting into the black SUV's we drove for about 10 minutes till we got to the airport and started boarding the jet.

We sat down and J.J. gave us folders of the case. There were pictures of a male body, it was white and stiff looking, and almost as if I was so cold it had frozen.

"Male victim, age approximate 32. Caucasian, cause of death-"

"Shit, he was stabbed in the chest." Morgan cut in. I flipped through my pictures until I found the picture Morgan was looking at.

The picture was a close up of a silver stake that was buried in the victim's chest, but oddly there was no blood.

Before I could ask Prentiss asked what the name of the victim was.

"Hello my kick ass, crime solving team. To answer your question Emily dear, the victim was unidentified, so we don't know if he was reported missing…or really anything about him." Garcia said popping up on the laptop screen.

We soon landed at the airport where cars were waiting for us. We arrived at the scene after about 10 minutes on the road and 10 on a trail in the woods. Stepping out of the cars I jogged to catch up with Hotch, matching his brisk walk.

"What makes this case so special?" I asked Hotch as we walked toward a body that was in the middle of the clearing. It was a man, he was very pale, and had a giant hole threw his heart. They had removed that stake for pictures of the body, and the weapon.

"Well, a lot of people are saying this body isn't exactly human." Morgan said coming up behind us. I walked forward and looked more closely at the body.

"He was stabbed from the back." a Woman in a CSI vest said as she was inspecting the body.

"What makes you think its not…human?" Emily asked the woman. She stood up brushing her hands off.

"Well, from what we can see in the wound, this tissue looks…like a dead person's. And I know this body is dead, but, it appears to have been that way pre mortem, like the body was already drained of blood and dead when it was stabbed." she said. I tried to think of an explanation for it but was interrupted by one of the investigators calling us over.

"Also, the victims eyes are red, they aren't wearing contact lenses and it doesn't appear to be done by a laser…" she told us.

Another man in a CSI vest came over to talk to us.

"We found some foot prints-" but the man was cut off as I heard Morgan draw his gun and point it at a beautiful woman, who was not part of the CSI, Police or F.B.I. She was standing next to the body with a lighter positioned over it. We all drew our guns and pointed them at her, surrounding her in a circle.

She didn't look scared at all. In fact she looked like she was daring us to pull the triggers.

"What are you doing?" One of the police officers yelled. She smirked, but did not close the lighter.

"I'm burning this body. What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked.

"That's state property! Who are you?" Other police men said. She just smirked, not moving.

"I'm Rose." she said, then she glared into the woods behind me.

"Ug! Guys I found her! Oh great. Look what's she's in now!" I heard a voice say. I whipped around to see two pale people stepping threw the forest tree's. One was a tall man, bright blue eyes. The other was a very thin woman, she was holding the man's hand.

"Um, a little help here Christian!" the woman in the center said. I looked back at her, she glared at the man behind me, then her eyes caught mine.

"No can do Rose!" the guy yelled back. The woman emitted what could only be described as a growl.

"Lissa?" she called. The woman next to the blue eyed man sighed.

"I can't do anything Rose." she said. The woman looked around her, then gasped as she heard a chuckle.

There sitting on a rock was a very tall man, he was also pale, and smoking a cigarette.

"Hey Little Dhampir!" he said. Rose groaned.

"Who let him off the plane?" she asked. I was so lost right now.

"Step away from the body!" Hotch ordered. Her head whipped toward him, and she sent him a glare that made my knee's shake.

"I don't follow rules very well." she said. I swear if looks could kill.

I heard a chuckle from the guy sitting on the rock, and then the blue eyed man, who she had called Christian, snort.

"Any one could have told him that Rose." he said.

I looked back to Rose. She smiled at Hotch, and looked at the lighter.

"Rose! Do not attack!" I heard a stern voice said. A group of tall, muscular people stepped threw the woods and Rose rolled her eyes.

"About time Comrade! Was Stan dragging his feet?" she called. Then she looked at Hotch, and dropped the lighter onto the body.

A gun shot, and faster than I could have thought she dodged it. It was one of the police men. She whipped around and glared at the man. He shook in his spot. So fast I couldn't see, she had run up to the officer and twisted his arm, making him drop the gun.

"Do you not understand that you and your team are in a circle? Shooting a gun would be very unwise. Unfortunately for you, I'm not afraid of you or your guns. I came here to do my job, but some ass hole hiker found the body before I did."

She said in a dangerously low voice. She released his arm and pushed him away from her, we were all so focused on the woman that we didn't see the other group of people make their way into the circle and the guy that Rose had called Comrade grabbed the body and took off.

"Shoot!" someone yelled and everyone turned to fire, but Rose was too fast, she quickly looked around and grabbed, who else do you think? Me. A gun was firmly placed to my head and her arm was locked around my neck like an iron vice. My back was being pressed to her chest, which was rising and falling just as fast as mine was.

My hands automatically went up to tug on her arm, I felt like a helpless bird in the mouth of a cat. She was shorter than me so I was bent at the knee's, but she was cutting off just enough of my oxygen so moving was complicated.

Guns where now being lowered and I could see the panicked looking faces of my team. Hotch paced his gun on the ground and everyone in the clearing followed his example.

"Alright, let's take it easy now." Hotch put his arms out in front of him in a calming manner. The woman smiled, almost like she was having fun.

"Some assistance please?" she yelled. Just like that three people from the group who had taken the body strode out of the forest and collected he guns on the ground, putting them in a pile in a cardboard box.

More people came into view; I took a minute to observe them.

They were all muscular like the woman, but not so pale and thin as the man Rose had called Christian and his companion that they called Lissa. The one who was now sitting up on the rock was also thin and pale and tall.

The muscular people one by one tied each person hands behind their backs with the plastic tie cords. I got the special treatment though and was still behind pressed to this ridiculously gorgeous woman.

If she wasn't holding a gun to my head, I would have been much happier to be next to her.

"Alright, now that you're all bound up, we can let Lissa and the big annoying one over there on the rock let you guys forget all of this!" Rose said, she grabbed my wrists in her hands and dragged me over to wear Hotch and out team, and the other people were sitting.

Lissa and the guy on the rock came over to us and looked at people in groups and started telling them things. Things that weren't true, but when they were done talking to them, they sat in a daze.

Lissa came up to our team next. "The case was solved, it was a rabid wolf, the body was too mangled to savage so it was sent to be cremated. No one claimed the body and it's file was lost and forgotten. You'll return home and forget about this case." She spoke clearly.

None of us could take our eyes off of her. And just like that everyone in the clearing got up and started walking back to their vehicles; the muscular people had untied them while they sat in a daze.

I shook my head, my brain felt foggy. Why were we here? Something in my head rang, rabid wolf but then I got a weird flash back of a woman standing over a body with a lighter.

I got a headache. I tried to think harder and the memories came flooding back. I sharply turned and looked at the woman behind me; she was still holding my wrists but not so firmly.

I glared at her, and she coked her head and her eyes narrowed slightly. She was the most beautiful and threatening woman I had ever seen in my entire life. She was also, definitely not human.

She knew. She knew that I remembered, but I tried playing dumb, which is hard for a person with an IQ of 184 is hard just so you know.

"Why are you holding me?" I asked. Her eyes brightened a little, she didn't buy it for a second, but she let it slide.

"You're a smart kid, you figure it out." She winked and I felt my cheeks color. She let out a laugh. "Oh right, you already have." I smiled a little uneasy and tried to move toward my team who was heading toward the SUV's.

"Let's go Reid!" Morgan shouted behind his shoulder, he turned and looked at me. Giving a nod in the direction of Rose. He thought I was making a move…which is pretty dumb of him, because that would never happen.

"Oh Reid." Rose said grabbing my hand and pulling me back to her. Her breath was on my neck and her voice in my ear.

"Let's keep this a secret between the two of us. Your too cute for me to kick your ass." She let go of my hand and winked again. I felt another blush coming on and turned quickly walking to Morgan who was quietly laughing at me.

"So did you-" he started.

"Shut up and get in the car." I jumped in before him and heard his laugh. He got in next to me.

"I'm just asking." He chuckled.

As we turned around to leave the forest I looked back and there she was, standing uncannily next to a tree. She was leaning against it smirking, her eyes instantly locked with mine.

She gave me a look. It was a 'Remember' look. I nodded once and she smiled, I blinked and she was gone. The clearing looked like nothing had ever happened in it. I turned back in my seat.

"Don't worry kid, there are plenty of fish in the sea." Morgan patted my back.

"I don't know Reid, she looked pretty smitten with you." J.J teased from the front seat.

I rolled my eyes and settled down in my seat, pondering over what the hell just happened.

***Six Weeks Later***

"Head's up Reid!" I heard Morgan shout. I ducked down at my seat in my little office area of Quantico, without looking up from my book. I felt the paper ball go over my head and stood straight when it was over.

Ever since that day in the clearing I had been obsessed with finding out what the hell happened. I had a few hypotheses. That thing that Lissa and the man from the rock had used a sort of compulsion to make everyone think something else. I still don't know how they did it though.

The dead body, which was drained of blood pre mortem made me think of a vampire, also the stake made me think of Buffy. Who was a vampire slayer.

Maybe it was a secret group of highly trained vampire slayers…if vampires existed. None of it pieced together.

But I also couldn't stop thinking about Rose. One day as I was going into work and I swear I saw her duck into an alley as I made my way into a coffee shop. I blamed my obsession for the hallucination.

But true to her warning I hadn't told anyone about anything, I did test Hotch though to see what he remembered, he only remembered what Lissa had told him. It had worked. Except on me...which made me question why. Maybe it was because of the level that my brain processed things…my unnaturally high IQ and eidetic memory…

"Reid. Reid!" I heard Morgan's voice as he tried to get my attention.

"What?" I asked. He cleared this throat.

"You have a visitor." He nodded to the entrance of our floor. And there she was, Rose stood in a black coat, with gray sweat's on. She could have been wearing a box and she would have looked gorgeous.

She lifted a hand and motioned for me to come to her with one finger. I gulped. Morgan laughed.

"Come on kid, you can do it." He gave me a little push towards her and I realized my feet felt like jelly. I felt a pull to her, but my brain also screamed 'Dangerous!' I ignored it and walked to her. She turned and walked into the hallway leading to the elevator.

"It's nice to see you again. Dr. Reid." She grinned. I cleared my throat, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"I haven't told anyone." I said. My voice sounded a little too high. She chuckled.

"I know you haven't Reid, I just wanted to come remind you that I was watching, and so I can know where I can find you if I ever need something…or if you need to be reminded again." She took a step toward me, I took a step back. My back hit the wall and she smiled at me, slipping a piece of folded paper into my breast pocket.

"Call me if you ever need help." She said in a serious tone. "The world could use some smart, cute guys like you." She smiled and brushed a piece of my hair back, before she winked and turned toward the elevator. She pressed the button, all the while her eyes stayed on mine until the elevator doors closed. I could finally move again and I shook my head to clear it and went back in to my desk. I sat down and Morgan, Emily, J.J and Garcia looked at me expectantly.

I looked in my pocket and pulled out the paper.

It had a phone number on it. "So…what happened?" Morgan asked. I gulped and said in a shaky voice.

"She gave me her phone number."

**Hope you liked it : ) reviews are nice. BTW Rose likes Reid, but not like she loves Dimitri, she likes him like a friend/brother. Trying to look out for him. **


End file.
